


The Darkest Place

by katiemcgarth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hetero Sex, Smut, hetero happy ending, i don't want to spoil the story but hero mon el kills lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemcgarth/pseuds/katiemcgarth
Summary: what should've happened in 2x07





	

Lillian shoots Man-Hell.  
the slaves owner dies.

\------------few years later------------

Lena is happily married to the love of her life Kara Danvers with 3 kids

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
